Dream Girl
by Roguie
Summary: A morning after conversation between Max and Logan. Plucked from the air. No plot... mere fluff. Rating for suggested actions.


A/N: Okay, if y'all go ahead and read this fiction, I have only two words for you. Don't ask. I have no idea why I wrote this, no idea where it came from, no idea what's posessing me to post this other than my undying belief that if a story is written it belongs some place where it can be read. This story is just pure, absolute morning after fluff. No angst. No fear. No nothing but pure conversation and travelling fingers. FLUFF. PLOTLESS FLUFF.  
  
Okay, you're warned. Love it. Hate it. You all have your rights to your own opinions... just please share them with me. This is totally no where near to my best work, but I'm still trying to, y'know, dig up the six feet of dirt that my muse has burried herself under, and that pine box she's living in isn't helping matters.   
  
And, yes, I realize that it's rather out of character... but I seriously need fluff right now, so that's what you get.  
  
They're SO obviously not mine. I just like to borrow them sometimes and mutate their inner voices. What can I say? It's fun. But Cameron still owns all the good stuff... no matter how much he may not deserve them this year.  
  
  
  
Dream Girl  
  
  
By: Danae Bowen  
  
  
Email: logansfox@rogers.com  
  
  
  
The morning sun found Max snuggly curled up against Logan's warm body, deeply breathing in the strong, male scent that was Logan's alone. Her lips trailed nibbling kisses across his chest as her fingers curled into the short hairs that softened his hard planes.  
  
Logan mumbled softly in his sleep, his hand sliding up Max's back, making her shiver. Max shifted so that her body covered his, her toes digging a warm spot under his knees as she lowered her lips to his. Her kiss was gentle, barely a whisper, but his eyes fluttered open anyway.  
  
Her grin was lopsided as she soaked in his foggy, early morning gaze. She watched the stages of waking flash across his features. First came a millisecond of confusion. Next, she watched as the memories of their shared night flooded back into his mind. Finally, her heart melted when his eyes shifted from a cloudy blue, to burning sapphire, and his lips curved into a sexy smile.  
  
"'Morning."  
  
"Hey."  
  
His fingers stroked up and down her bare back, tracing the line of her spine as his smile widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shrugged. "Was just thinking of this incredible dream I was having."  
  
Max's lips slipped into a pout, her nails finding one of his flat nipples and slowly began grating over it with a slight pressure. "Dream?"  
  
He swallowed with difficulty, but his eyes never left hers. "Mmmhmm. I dreamed I went to a bar last night, picked up this incredible, beautiful girl, brought her home, and made love to her until even she passed out from exhaustion."  
  
Her fingers left his nipple, trailing slowly down his chest to his solid stomach. "Really? How incredible was she?"  
  
He sighed, his hands moving to stroke her thighs as she shifted, sitting up, straddling his hips. "She's not like the rest of us. She's strong, fast, and smart."  
  
"Tell me more." Her little finger dipped slightly into his navel as she rolled her hips slowly against his, making his eyes flutter quickly.  
  
"She has beautiful dark hair; depending on how she wears it, she can look either innocent or wicked. Either way, it's breathtaking. And her eyes, they're so dark, like a deep pool I could just lose myself in forever. I could drown in her gaze and never care."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" She leaned down and slowly rolled her tongue across his nipple, making him shiver softly.  
  
"Mmmhmm. And she has this incredible mouth, with the most amazing smile I have ever seen. She makes everything inside me ache when she smiles at me."  
  
"What else does she do with her mouth?" Max asked, her grin wicked as she slid further down his body.  
  
"I don't kiss and tell." Logan's eyes sparkled, half with passion, half with humor.  
  
She sighed, her breath hot against his stomach. "'Kay. Tell me more about her?"  
  
He twined a strand of her hair around his finger, thoughtfully. "She has a body that any female would die for and any male would kill for."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"In a heart beat."  
  
Her lips found his stomach, her tongue trailing non-sensecal patterns across his flesh. "And?"  
  
"Curiosity."  
  
Max blinked, frowning slightly. "Come again?"  
  
He chuckled, softly. "She is filled with curiosity, this need to discover everything, no matter how much it is none of her business."  
  
"And you like this?"  
  
"Mmhmm. Innocence."  
  
"Now you're kidding."  
  
"I'd never kid about my dream girl. No matter what she's lived through in her life, no matter how sarcastic and cold she tries to be, she has this inherent innocence that exists in this section of her soul, hidden from the world."  
  
"And you think you see this hidden part of her?"  
  
"I've seen it more than once. When I've held her in the dark when her seizures get to be too much. When I've hidden my own secrets, cutting her out, forgetting she doesn't always know that she's loved. Every time she's risked her life to save mine. I see it."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Maybe, but I'm afraid she'd hide that side of her away more deeply, and I'd never know that delighted glint in her eyes when I give her a gift, or the tears she sheds so rarely and only allows me to see."  
  
"You like it when she cries?" Max's nose wrinkled.  
  
"God, no. It tears me apart when she's hurting, but it's in those moments that I can show her how much I love her without ever saying the words themselves."  
  
"The words?"  
  
"'I love you'." He sighed. "It's amazing how daunting three simple, everyday words can truly be."  
  
"If she's your dream girl, why not just tell her?"  
  
"I'm afraid she'll run away. I don't think anyone has said that to her and truly meant it."  
  
"But you'd mean it?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
Max stretched her body out along side Logan's and pulled the comforter up to keep them warm. "Sounds like you think a lot about this dream girl of yours."  
  
He nodded slowly. "All the time. I think about her in the day, and dream of her in the night."  
  
"Good dreams?"  
  
"Amazing dreams."  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
Logan reached across his chest and took one of her hands in his own, caressing her palm with the tip of his thumb. "Some nights I dream of making love to her until we're both weak and crying from emotion. Sometimes, of losing her forever and I wake up crying, alone. Some nights, I dream of merely holding her, and I wish I'd never wake up at all."  
  
"Then why do you?"  
  
He turned until he had her chocolate brown eyes held in a solid gaze, his own blue eyes piercing her soul. "Two hours of being her best friend in real life is better than fifty years of being her lover in my dreams."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because one day when I wake up from an incredible dream, she'll be lying in my bed, doing amazing things to my body with those sexy lips of hers, begging me to tell her about my dreams." His eyes never wavered from hers, but a smile slowly softened his expression.  
  
Max blushed, lightly, but again her lips curved into a devious grin. "You're talking about me?" Her face was a mask of pure innocence as her voice played with the concept of surprise.  
  
"Who else, Max?"  
  
She shrugged slowly, desperately trying to keep the sparkle out of her eyes. "Well, you and Asha *have* been getting pretty close..."  
  
He chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry, Max, but there's only one dream girl for me, and Asha's not it."  
  
Max freed her fingers from Logan's grasp and began a slow trail down his body once more. "There's just one thing I gotta know."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"This dream girl of yours... exactly what did she do with her mouth, besides smile?"  
  
"Max, that's between me and..." He gasped as her warm fingers wrapped around him, their ever-lowering journey halted as she squeezed him gently. "I, ah, I guess telling you this one time won't.. ah.. hurt." Logan wisely decided, shifting on the bed to whisper more than one late night fantasy into Max's ear.   
  
'What do you know?' he thought, as he began to lose himself in her gentle caress. 'Max giggles.'  
  
End. 


End file.
